Hyperthyroidism
| ICD9 = , | ICDO = | OMIM = | MedlinePlus = 000356 | eMedicineSubj = med | eMedicineTopic = 1109 | MeshID = D006980 | }} Hyperthyroidism (or "overactive thyroid gland") is the clinical syndrome caused by an excess of circulating free thyroxine (T4) or free triiodothyronine (T3), or both. Causes Hyperthyroidism is the result of excessive thyroid hormone production, causing an overactive height growth and increased speed of all the body's organs and intestines Thyroid hormone generally controls the pace of all of the processes in the digestive system. This pace is called one's metabolism. If there is too much thyroid hormone, every function of the body tends to speed up. The thyroid gland regulates the body temperature by secreting two hormones that control how quickly the body burns calories and energy. If the thyroid produces too much hormone, the condition is called hyperthyroidism, but if too little is produced, the result is hypothyroidism. Major causes in humans are: * Graves' disease (the most common etiology with 70-80%) * Toxic thyroid adenoma * Toxic multinodular goitre Other causes of hyperthyroxinemia (high blood levels of thyroid hormones) are not to be confused with true hyperthyroidism and include subacute and other forms of thyroiditis (inflammation) and struma ovarii (a teratoma). Thyrotoxicosis (symptoms caused by hyperthyroxinemia) can occur in both hyperthyroidism and thyroiditis. When it causes acutely increased metabolism, it is sometimes called "thyroid storm", a life-threatening event characterized by tachycardia, hypertension, and fever. Excess thyroid hormone from pills can also cause hyperthyroidism. Amiodarone, a heart medication, can sometimes cause hyperthyroidism. Hamburger toxicosis is a condition that occurs sporadically and is associated with ground beef contaminated with thyroid tissue, and thus thyroid hormone. Postpartum thyroiditis occurs in about 7% of women during the year after they give birth. PPT typically has several phases, the first of which is hyperthyroidism. Many times, the hyperthyroidism corrects itself within weeks or months without any treatment necessary. Signs and symptoms Psychological effects Major clinical weight loss due to increased [[metabolic rate which is often accompanied by a ravenous appetite), anxiety, intolerance to heat, fatigue, weakness, hyperactivity, irritability, apathy, depression, polyuria, polydipsia, and sweating. Additionally, patients may present with a variety of symptoms such as palpitations and arrhythmias (notably atrial fibrillation), shortness of breath (dyspnea), loss of libido, nausea, vomiting, osteoporosis and diarrhea. In the elderly, these classical symptoms may not be present and they may present only with fatigue and weight loss leading to apathetic hyperthyroidism. Thyrotoxic crisis comes when the sick person is having stress. Its symptoms are increase of body temperature to over 40 degrees Celsius, tachycardia, arrhythmia, vomiting, diarrhea, dehydration, icterus, coma and death. Physical effects Neurological manifestations are tremor, chorea, myopathy, and periodic paralysis. Stroke of cardioembolic origin due to coexisting atrial fibrillation may be mentioned as one of the most serious complications of hyperthyroidism. As to other autoimmune disorders related with thyrotoxicosis, an association between thyroid disease and myasthenia gravis has been well recognized. The thyroid disease, in this condition, is often an autoimmune one and approximately 5% of patients with myasthenia gravis also have hyperthyroidism. Myasthenia gravis rarely improves after thyroid treatment and the relationship between the two entities is as yet unknown. Some very rare neurological manifestations that are reported to be dubiously associated with thyrotoxicosis are pseudotumor cerebri, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and a Guillain-Barré-like syndrome. Minor ocular signs, which may be present in any type of hyperthyroidism, are eyelid retraction ("stare") and lid-lag. These "fear-like" eye-signs result from thyroid hormone's exacerbation of the action of norepinephrine. In hyperthyroid stare (Dalrymple sign) the eyelids are retracted upward more than normal (the normal position is at the superior corneoscleral limbus, where the "white" of the eye begins at the upper border of the iris). In lid-lag (von Graefe's sign), when the patient tracks an object downward with their eyes, the eyelid fails to follow the downward moving iris, and the same type of upper globe exposure which is seen with lid retraction occurs, temporarily. These signs disappear with treatment of the hyperthyroidism, or treatment by certain anti-adrenergic drugs. Neither of these ocular signs should be confused with exophthalmos (protrusion of the eyeball) which occurs in one thyroid-related disease (Graves' disease), but which is not caused by the hyperthyroid state in that disease, and is unrelated to it. This forward movement of the eyes is due to the inflammation in the retro-orbital fat. Exophthalmos, when present, may exacerbate hyperthyroid lid-lag and stare, however. Other physical symptoms include: hair loss, Diagnosis A diagnosis is made through blood tests, by measuring the level of thyroid-stimulating hormone (TSH) in the blood. A low TSH (the job of TSH taken over by thyroid-stimulating immunoglobulin TSI that act like TSH) indicates increased levels of T4 and/or T3 in the blood. Measuring specific antibodies, such as anti-TSH-receptor antibodies in Graves' disease, may contribute to the diagnosis. In all patients with hyperthyroxinemia, scintigraphy is required in order to distinguish true hyperthyroidism from thyroiditis. Treatment The major and generally accepted modalities for treatment of hyperthyroidism in humans involve initial temporary use of suppressive thyrostatics medication, and possibly later use of permanent surgical or radioisotope therapy. All approaches may cause under active thyroid function (hypothyroidism) which is easily managed with levothyroxine supplementation. Temporary medical therapy Thyrostatics Thyrostatics are drugs that inhibit the production of thyroid hormones, such as carbimazole (used in UK) and methimazole (used in US), or where these not tolerated then propylthiouracil. Thyrostatics are believed to work by inhibiting the iodination of thyroglobulin by thyroperoxidase. If too high a dose is used in pharmacological treatment, patients can develop symptoms of hypothyroidism. Beta-blockers Beta-blockers do not treat, but rather mask, common symptoms of hyperthyroidism such as palpitations, trembling, and anxiety. Propranolol in the UK, and Metoprolol in the US, are most frequently used to augment treatment for hyperthyroid patients. Permanent treatments Surgery as an option predates the use of the less invasive radioisotope therapy, but is still required in cases where the thyroid gland is enlarged and causing compression to the neck structures, or the underlying cause of the hyperthyroidism may be cancerous in origin. Surgery Surgery (to remove the whole thyroid or a part of it) is not extensively used because most common forms of hyperthyroidism are quite effectively treated by the radioactive iodine method. However, some Graves' disease patients who cannot tolerate medicines for one reason or another, patients who are allergic to iodine, or patients who refuse radioiodine opt for surgical intervention. Also, some surgeons believe that radioiodine treatment is unsafe in patients with unusually large gland, or those whose eyes have begun to bulge from their sockets, claiming that the massive dose of iodine needed will only exacerbate the patient's symptoms. The procedure is quite safe - some surgeons even perform partial thyroidectomies on an out-patient basis. Radioiodine In Iodine-131 (Radioiodine) Radioisotope Therapy, radioactive iodine is given orally (either by pill or liquid) on a one-time basis to destroy the function of a hyperactive gland. The iodine given for ablative treatment is different from the iodine used in a scan. Radioactive iodine is given after a routine iodine scan, and uptake of the iodine is determined to confirm hyperthyroidism. The radioactive iodine is picked up by the active cells in the thyroid and destroys them. Since iodine is only picked up by thyroid cells (and picked up more readily by over-active thyroid cells), the destruction is local, and there are no widespread side effects with this therapy. Radioactive iodine ablation has been safely used for over 50 years, and the only major reasons for not using it are pregnancy and breast-feeding. A common outcome following radioiodine is a swing to the easily treatable hypothyroidism, and this occurs in 78% of those treated for Graves' thyrotoxicosis and in 40% of those with toxic multinodular goitre or solitary toxic adenoma. Use of higher doses of radioiodine reduces the incidence of treatment failure, with the higher response to treatment consisting mostly of higher rates of hypothyroidism. There is increased sensitivity to radioiodine therapy in thyroids appearing on ultrasound scans as more uniform (hypoechogenic), due to densely packed large cells, with 81% later becoming hypothyroid, compared to just 37% in those with more normal scan appearances (normoechogenic). Veterinary medicine Cats In veterinary medicine, hyperthyroidism is one of the most common endocrine conditions affecting older domesticated cats. The disease has become significantly more common since the first reports of feline hyperthyroidism in the 1970s. In cats, one cause of hyperthyroidism tends to be benign tumors, but the reason those cats develop such tumors continues to be researched. However, recent research published in Environmental Science & Technology, a publication of the American Chemical Society, suggests that many cases of feline hyperthyroidism are associated with exposure to environmental contaminants called polybrominated diphenyl ethers (PBDEs), which are present in flame retardants in many household products, particularly furniture and some electronic products. The study from which the report was based, was conducted jointly by researchers at the EPA's National Health and Environmental Effects Laboratory and Indiana University. In the study, which involved 23 pet cats with feline hyperthyroidism, PDBE blood levels were three times as high as those in younger, non-hyperthyroid cats. Ideally, PBDE and related endocrine disruptors that seriously damage health would not be present in the blood of any animals or humans. Most recently, mutations of the thyroid stimulating hormone receptor have been discovered which cause a constitutive activation of the thyroid gland cells. Many other factors may play a role in the pathogenesis of the disease such as goitrogens (isoflavones such as genistein, daidzein and quercertin) and iodine and selenium content in the diet. The most common presenting symptoms are: being underweight with rapid weight loss, tachycardia (rapid heart rate), vomiting, diarrhea, increased consumption of fluids (polydipsia) and food, and increased urine production (polyuria). Other symptoms include hyperactivity, possible aggression, heart murmurs, a gallop rhythm, an unkempt appearance, and large, thick nails. About 70% of afflicted cats also have enlarged thyroid glands (goiter). The same three treatments used with humans are also options in treating feline hyperthyroidism (surgery, radioiodine treatment, and anti-thyroid drugs). Drugs must be given to cats for the remainder of their lives, but may be the least expensive option, especially for very old cats. Radioiodine treatment and surgery often cure hyperthyroidism. Some veterinarians prefer radioiodine treatment over surgery because it does not carry the risks associated with anesthesia. Radioiodine treatment, however, is not available in all areas for cats. The reason is that this treatment requires nuclear radiological expertise and facilities, since the animal's urine is radioactive for several days after the treatment, requiring special inpatient handling and facilities usually for a total of 3 weeks (first week in total isolation and the next two weeks in close conefinement). Surgery tends to be done only when just one of the thyroid glands is affected (unilateral disease); however following surgery, the remaining gland may become over-active. As in people, one of the most common complications of the surgery is hypothyroidism. Dogs Hyperthyroidism is very rare in dogs (occurring in less than 1 or 2% of dogs), who instead tend to have the opposite problem: hypothyroidism. When hyperthyroidism does appear in dogs, it tends to be due to over-supplementation of the thyroid hormone during treatment for hypothryoidism. Symptoms usually disappear when the dose is adjusted. Occansionally dogs will have functional carcinoma in the thryoid; more often (about 90% of the time) this is a very aggressive tumor that is invasive and easily metastasizes or spreads to other tissues (esp. the lungs), making prognosis very poor. While surgery is possible, it is often very difficult due to the invasiveness of the mass in surrounding tissue including the arteries, the esophagus, and windpipe. It may only be possible to reduce the size of the mass, thus relieving symptoms and also allowing time for other treatments to work. If a dog does have a benign functional carcinoma (appears in 10% of the cases), treatment and prognosis is no different from that of the cat. The only real difference is that dogs tend to appear to be asymptomic, with the exception of having an enlarged thyroid gland appearing as a lump on the neck. See also *Carbimazole *Hypothyroidism *Goitrogen *Graves ophthalmopathy *Graves disease *Thyrotoxicosis References *Ajlouni, K., Daradkeh, T. K., Ajlouni, H., Mubaidin, A., & Jarrah, N. (2001). De novo sleepwalking associated with hyperthyroidism: Sleep and Hypnosis Vol 3(3) 2001, 112-116. *Alarcon, R. D., Groover, A. M., & Jenkins-Ross, C. S. (1992). Organic anxiety disorder secondary to hyperthyroidism in a hemodialysis patient: A rare occurrence: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 33(4) Fal 1992, 457-460. *Apperson, L. B., & Stinnett, P. W. (1975). Parental factors as reported by patient groups: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 31(3) Jul 1975, 419-425. *Bauer, M., Szuba, M. P., & Whybrow, P. C. (2003). Psychiatric and behavioral manifestations of hyperthyroidism and hypothyroidism. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Bennett, I. J. (1978). The behavioral development of hypothyroid and hyperthyroid rats: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Berthier, M., Bonneau, D., Oriot, D., Uze, J., & et al. (1994). Maternal Grave's disease and child abuse: Child Abuse & Neglect Vol 18(3) Mar 1994, 285-286. *Berthier, M., & Oriot, D. (1994). "Maternal Graves' disease and child abuse": Response: Child Abuse & Neglect Vol 18(12) Dec 1994, 1087-1088. *Bertolucci, P. H., & Malheiros, S. F. (1990). Hyperparathyroidism simulating Creutzfeldt-Jacob disease: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 48(2) Jun 1990, 245-249. *Beyer, J., Burke, M., Meglin, D., Fuller, A., & et al. (1993). Organic anxiety disorder: Iatrogenic hyperthyroidism: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 34(2) Mar-Apr 1993, 181-184. *Bhandari, S. (2000). Lithium-induced hypothyroidism: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 176 Jan 2000, 95. *Bianco, F., & Lerro, F. A. (1972). Schizophrenic syndrome, thyrotoxicosis, and haloperidol: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 13(2) Mar 1972, 120-121. *Birmingham, C. L., Gritzner, S., & Gutierrez, E. (2006). Hyperthyroidism in Anorexia Nervosa: Case Report and Review of the Literature: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 39(7) Nov 2006, 619-620. *Brenner, I. (1978). Apathetic hyperthyroidism: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 39(5) May 1978, 479-480. *Brito, L. P., Moreira, R. O., Fontenelle, L. F., & Appolinario, J. C. (2005). Mania associated with the use of glucocorticoids for Graves' ophthalmopathy: Case report: Jornal Brasileiro de Psiquiatria Vol 54(1) Jan-Mar 2005, 69-72. *Brunjes, P. C. (1980). An investigation of early sensory development in normal and hyperthyroid rat pups: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brunjes, P. C., & Alberts, J. R. (1980). Precocious nasal chemosensitivity in hyperthyroid rat pups: Hormones and Behavior Vol 14(1) Mar 1980, 76-85. *Brunjes, P. C., & Alberts, J. R. (1981). Early auditory and visual function in normal and hyperthyroid rats: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 31(4) Apr 1981, 393-412. *Bruno, A. N., da Silva, R. S., Bonan, C. D., Battastini, A. M. O., Barreto-chaves, M. L. M., & Sarkis, J. J. F. (2003). Hyperthyroidism modifies ecto-nucleotidase activities in synaptosomes from hippocampus and cerebral cortex in rats in different phases of development: International Journal of Developmental Neuroscience Vol 21(7) Nov 2003, 401-408. *Bruno, A. N., Fontella, F. U., Bonan, C. D., Barreto-Chaves, M. L. M., Dalmaz, C., & Sarkis, J. J. F. (2006). Activation of adenosine A-sub-1 receptors alters behavioral and biochemical parameters in hyperthyroid rats: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 167(2) Feb 2006, 287-294. *Bunevicius, R., & Prange, A. J., Jr. (2006). Psychiatric Manifestations of Graves' Hyperthyroidism: Pathophysiology and Treatment Options: CNS Drugs Vol 20(11) 2006, 897-909. *Bunevicius, R., Velickiene, D., & Prange, A. J., Jr. (2005). Mood and anxiety disorders in women with treated hyperthyroidism and ophthalmopathy caused by Graves' disease: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 27(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 133-139. *Burch, E. A., & Messervy, T. W. (1978). Psychiatric symptoms in medical illness: Hyperthyroidism revisited: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 19(2) Feb 1978, 71-75. *Burton, K. R., Martin, C. A., Murray, F. T., & Muniz, C. E. (1989). Hyperthyroidism in a cocaine-dependent patient: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 50(8) Aug 1989, 305-306. *Byerley, B., Black, D. W., & Grosser, B. I. (1983). Anorexia nervosa with hyperthyroidism: Case report: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 44(8) Aug 1983, 308-309. *Caplan, R. H., Pagliara, A. S., Wickus, G., & Goodlund, L. S. (1982). Elevation of the free thyroxine index in psychiatric patients: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 17(3) 1982-1983, 267-274. *Chen, D.-Y., & Chen, T.-H. (2006). Mental Health Status and Its Influencing Factors in Hyperthyroid Patients: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 20(12) Dec 2006, 820-823. *Clark, T., Jolly, J., & Khan, A. (1987). DST in apathetic hyperthyroidism: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 151 Nov 1987, 708-709. *Cole, J. (1975). A Neuroendocrinologic Renaissance: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 20 (10), Oct, 1975. *Corn, T. H., & Checkley, S. A. (1983). A case of recurrent mania with recurrent hyperthyroidism: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 143 Jul 1983, 74-76. *Crow, S., Mitchell, J., & Kendall, D. (1997). Levothyroxine abuse and bulimia nervosa: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 38(2) Mar-Apr 1997, 151-153. *Crusio, W. E., & Schwegler, H. (1991). Early postnatal hyperthyroidism improves both working and reference memory in a spatial radial-maze task in adult mice: Physiology & Behavior Vol 50(1) Jul 1991, 259-261. *Dali-Gottfried, O., & Luder, A. S. (2000). Psychiatric presentation of thyroid disease in adolescence: International Journal of Adolescent Medicine and Health Vol 12(4) Oct-Dec 2000, 323-329. *Davis, A. T. (1989). Psychotic states associated with disorders of thyroid function: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 19(1) 1989, 47-56. *de Fockert, J. A. (1986). Thyrotoxicosis in the very elderly: Changes in signs and symptoms: Tijdschrift voor Gerontologie en Geriatrie Vol 17(1) Feb 1986, 9-15. *Diaz-Cabal, R., Pearlman, C., & Kawecki, A. (1986). Hyperthyroidism in a patient with agitated depression: Resolution after electroconvulsive therapy: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 47(6) Jun 1986, 322-323. *Dietl, T., Kumpfel, T., Hinze-Selch, D., Trenkwalder, C., & Lechner, C. (1998). Prednisolone-induced exacerbation of tics: Nervenarzt Vol 69(12) Dec 1998, 1111-1114. *Dolu, N., Suer, C., Ozesmi, C., Kelestimur, F., & Esel, E. (1997). Electrodermal activity in nonmedicated hyperthyroid patients having no depressive symptoms: Biological Psychiatry Vol 42(11) Dec 1997, 1024-1029. *Dunleavy, D. L., Oswald, I., Brown, P., & Strong, J. A. (1974). Hyperthyroidism, sleep and growth hormone: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 36(3) Mar 1974, 259-263. *Eales, M. J., & van der Merwe, P. (1995). Severe apathetic hyperthyroidism with normal thyroid hormone levels: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 167(6) Dec 1995, 823-824. *Edmondson, E. A., Bonnet, K. A., & Friedhoff, A. J. (1990). The effect of hyperthyroidism on opiate receptor binding and pain sensitivity: Life Sciences Vol 47(24) 1990, 2283-2289. *Evrin, C., Luccioni, J.-M., Azorin, J.-M., Bellow, H., & et al. (1991). Hyperthyroid mixed affective state: A case report: Psychologie Medicale Vol 23(Spec Issue 14) Dec 1991, 1579-1581. *Fahrenfort, J. J., Wilterdink, A. M. L., & van der Veen, E. A. (2000). Long-term residual complaints and psychosocial sequelae after remission of hyperthyroidism: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 25(2) Feb 2000, 201-211. *Farah, A., & McCall, W. V. (1995). ECT administration to a hyperthyroid patient: Convulsive Therapy Vol 11(2) Jun 1995, 126-128. *Farah, B. A. (1992). Effect of estrogens on thyroid function: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 149(10) Oct 1992, 1407. *Ferber, M. A. (1986). The relationship of personality style to the psychological sequelae and symptomatology of mitral valve prolapse patients as compared to patients with agoraphobia and hyperthyroidism: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fischer, H. (1994). "Maternal Graves' disease and child abuse": Comment: Child Abuse & Neglect Vol 18(12) Dec 1994, 1087. *Flagg, G. W., & et al. (1965). A psychophysiological investigation of hyperthyroidism: Psychosomatic Medicine 27(6) 1965, 497-507. *Forster, M. J., Nagy, Z. M., & Murphy, J. M. (1981). Potentiation of amphetamine-induced hyperactivity in the adult mouse following neonatal thyroxine administration: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 18(6) Dec 1981, 337-339. *Fundaro, A. (1989). Behavioural modifications in relation to hypothyroidism and hyperthyroidism in adult rats: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 13(6) 1989, 927-940. *Fundaro, A., & Molinengo, L. (1987). Emotional behaviour in relation to hypothyroidism and hyperthyroidism in the rat: Medical Science Research Vol 15(5-8) Mar-Apr 1987, 253-254. *Giannandrea, P. F. (1987). The depressed hyperthyroid patient: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 9(1) Jan 1987, 71-74. *Gimenez de Vainer, A. (2000). Mask for panic: The Graves-Basedow syndrome: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 57(2) Apr-Jun 2000, 351-364. *Godecke-Koch, T., Schlimme, J., Rada, D., & Emrich, H. M. (2002). Charles Bonnet syndrome in an elderly woman with hyperthyroidism and relative digitalis intoxication: Nervenarzt Vol 73(5) 2002, 471-474. *Green, A. I. (1984). Thyroid function and affective disorders: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 35(12) Dec 1984, 1188-1189. *Grewal, R. P. (1993). Apathetic hyperthyroidism in an adolescent: Journal of Psychiatry & Neuroscience Vol 18(5) Nov 1993, 276. *Harel, Z., & Biro, F. M. (1994). Hyperthyroidism in an adolescent with bulimia nervosa: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 15(4) Jun 1994, 342-344. *Harinekova, M. (1981). Struma at school-age and its effect on personality structure: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 16(2) 1981, 133-142. *Hebert, R., & Dussault, J. H. (1984). Permanent peripheral hearing system alteration following transient neonatal hyperthyroidism in rats: Developmental Brain Research Vol 14(2) Jun 1984, 159-164. *Heinik, J. (1986). Hyperthyroidism and the organic anxiety syndrome: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 143(11) Nov 1986, 1497-1498. *Hodgson, R. E., Murray, D., & Woods, M. R. (1992). Othello's syndrome and hyperthyroidism: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 180(10) Oct 1992, 663-664. *Hoffman, W. H., Chodoroff, G., & Piggott, L. R. (1978). Haloperidol and thyroid storm: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 135(4) Apr 1978, 484-486. *Hrbek, A., Fallstrom, S. P., Karlberg, P., & Olsson, T. (1982). Clinical application of evoked EEG responses in infants: III. Congenital hypothyroidism: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 24(2) Apr 1982, 164-172. *Iacovides, A., Grammaticos, P., & Ierodiakonou, C. (2000). Difference in symptom profile between generalized anxiety disorder and anxiety secondary to hyperthyroidism: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 30(1) 2000, 71-81. *Iga, J.-i., Taniguchi, T., & Ohmori, T. (2005). Mood swing from severe depression to mania following acute alteration of thyroid status: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 27(6) Nov-Dec 2005, 451-453. *Inui, A., Uemura, T., & Asakawa, A. (2003). Anorexia nervosa and hyperthyroidism: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 33(2) 2003, 181-182. *Jadresic, D. P. (1990). Psychiatric aspects of hyperthyroidism: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 34(6) 1990, 603-615. *Jagiello, G., & Taylor, M. B. (1965). Chromosomal studies of two cases of trisomy-21 Down's syndrome with hyperthyroidism: American Journal of Mental Deficiency 69(5) 1965, 645-648. *Johanson, I. B. (1980). Alterations in the maternal behavior of rats rearing hypothyroid and hyperthyroid offspring: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 13(2) Mar 1980, 111-121. *Johanson, I. B. (1980). Development of olfactory and thermal responsiveness in hypothyroid and hyperthyroid rat pups: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 13(3) May 1980, 343-351. *Johanson, I. B., Turkewitz, G., & Hamburgh, M. (1980). Development of home orientation in hypothyroid and hyperthyroid rat pups: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 13(3) May 1980, 331-342. *Kamlana, S. H., & Holms, L. (1986). Paranoid reaction and underlying thyrotoxicosis: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 149 Sep 1986, 376-377. *Katerndahl, D. A., & Creek, L. V. (1983). Hyperthyroidism and panic attacks: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 24(5) May 1983, 491-496. *Kathol, R. G., & Delahunt, J. W. (1986). The relationship of anxiety and depression to symptoms of hyperthyroidism using operational criteria: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 8(1) Jan 1986, 23-28. *Kathol, R. G., Turner, R., & Delahunt, J. W. (1986). Depression and anxiety associated with hyperthyroidism: Response to antithyroid therapy: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 27(7) Jul 1986, 501-505. *Khedr, E. M., El Toony, L. F., Tarkhan, M. N., & Abdella, G. (2000). Peripheral and central nervous system alterations in hypothyroidism: Electrophysiological findings: Neuropsychobiology Vol 41(2) Jan 2000, 88-94. *Khouzam, H. R., Bhat, V. G., Boyer, J., & Hardy, W. (1991). Rapid cycling in a patient with bipolar mood disorder secondary to Graves' disease: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(9) Sep 1991, 1272-1273. *Kim, H. T., Edwards, M. J., Narsimhan, R. L., & Bhatia, K. P. (2005). Hyperthyroidism exaggerating parkinsonian tremor: A clinical lesson: Parkinsonism & Related Disorders Vol 11(5) Aug 2005, 331-332. *Kleber, R. J., Lhamon, W. T., & Goldstone, S. (1963). Hyperthermia, hyperthyroidism, and time judgment: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 56(2) Apr 1963, 362-365. *Krahn, D. D. (1987). Affective disorder associated with subclinical hypothyroidism: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 28(8) Aug 1987, 440-441. *Krahn, D. D. (1990). Thyrotoxicosis and bulimia nervosa: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 31(2) Spr 1990, 222-224. *Kubota, S., Fukata, S., Matsuzuka, F., Kuma, K., & Miyauchi, A. (2003). Successful management of a patient with pseudomalabsorption of levothyroxine: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 33(2) 2003, 183-188. *Lake, C. R., & Fann, W. E. (1973). Possible potentiation of haloperidol neurotoxicity in acute hyperthyroidism: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 123(576) Nov 1973, 523-525. *Lamberg, B. A. (1986). Stress and the thyroid gland: Psychiatria Fennica Suppl 1986, 37-44. *Lazarus, A., & Jaffe, R. (1986). Resolution of thyroid-induced schizophreniform disorder following subtotal thyroidectomy: Case report: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 8(1) Jan 1986, 29-31. *Leshner, A. I., & Walker, W. A. (1973). Dietary self-selection, activity and carcass composition of rats fed thiouracil: Physiology & Behavior Vol 10(2) Feb 1973, 373-378. *Lindstedt, G., & et al. (1977). On the prevalence, diagnosis and management of lithium-induced hypothyroidism in psychiatric patients: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 130 May 1977, 452-458. *Lolas, F., de le Parra, G., & Gramegna, G. (1978). Event-related slow potential (ERSP) correlates of thyroid gland function level: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 40(3) May 1978, 226-235. *Mann, C. W. (1942). Learning in relation to hyperthyroidism in the white rat: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 34(2) Oct 1942, 251-261. *Mateo Martin, I., & et al. (1982). Case report: Depression and hyperthyroidism: Psiquis: Revista de Psiquiatria, Psicologia y Psicosomatica Vol 3(6) Dec 1982, 45-49. *Mayer, C. (1985). Mental handicap, psychosis and thyrotoxicosis: A demonstration of the usefulness of an integrated community and hospital service: Journal of Mental Deficiency Research Vol 29(3) Sep 1985, 275-280. *McGuire, C. M. (2006). Psychological factors leading to a decision to alter the T4/T3 treatment regimen: The rationale to include a psychologist in the assessment process. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Metzer, W. S., & Lucy, D. D. (1987). Hypermetabolic disorders presenting as headache with anxiety and depression: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 27(10) Nov 1987, 571-572. *Milcu, A. (1971). Studies upon the thyrodian patients' memorization process: Revista de Psihologie Vol 17(1) 1971, 17-21. *Modell, S., Naber, D., & Mueller-Spahn, F. (1993). Paranoid psychosis in a patient with hypothyroidism and vitamin B-sub-1-sub-2 deficiency: Nervenarzt Vol 64(5) May 1993, 340-342. *Moniwa, E., Lee, T. W., & Lofchy, J. (2004). Revisiting the Diagnostic Challenges of Secondary Mania and Bipolar Disorder in a Patient With Borderline Hyperthyroidism: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 49(12) Dec 2004, 865-866. *Moreaud, O., Naegele, B., & Pellat, J. (1996). The nature of apraxia in corticobasal degeneration: A case of melokinetic apraxia: Neuropsychiatry, Neuropsychology, & Behavioral Neurology Vol 9(4) Oct 1996, 288-292. *Munetz, M. R., Ginchereau, E. H., & Toenniessen, L. M. (1987). Tardive dyskinesia complicated by hyperthyroidism: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 28(10) Oct 1987, 553-555. *Murphy, J. M., & Nagy, Z. M. (1976). Development of cholinergic inhibitory capacities in the hyperthyroid mouse: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 5(4) Oct 1976, 449-456. *Murphy, J. M., & Nagy, Z. M. (1976). Neonatal hyperthyroidism alters the development of behavioral arousal and inhibition in the mouse: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 8(2) Aug 1976, 121-123. *Nagy, Z. M., & Forster, M. J. (1982). Development of serotonin-mediated behavioral inhibition in the hyperthyroid mouse: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 16(2) Feb 1982, 203-206. *Nance, D. M., Phelps, C., Shryne, J. E., & Gorski, R. A. (1977). Alterations by estrogen and hypothyroidism in the effects of septal lesions on lordosis behavior of male rats: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 2(1) Jan-Feb 1977, 49-53. *Nath, J., & Sagar, R. (2001). Late-onset bipolar disorder due to hyperthyroidism: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 104(1) Jul 2001, 72-75. *Nemoto, K., Mizukami, K., Mizuhiki, T., & Asada, T. (2003). Eating disorder with hyperthyroidism: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 57(3) Jun 2003, 341-342. *Nibuya, M., Sugiyama, H., Shioda, K., Nakamura, K., & Nishijima, K. (2002). ECT for the treatment of psychiatric symptoms in Basedow's disease: Journal of ECT Vol 18(1) Mar 2002, 54-57. *No authorship, i. (2007). Topiramate-induced hyperthyroidism: Primary Psychiatry Vol 14(2) Feb 2007, 28-29. *Noonan, L. R., Walker, C. H., Li, L., Garbutt, J. C., & et al. (1993). Effects of thyroid state on preference for and sensitivity to ethanol in Fischer-344 rats: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 17(3) May 1993, 475-486. *O'Malley, B. P., Hickey, J., & Nevens, E. (2000). Thyroid dysfunction--weight problems and the psyche: The patients' perspective: Journal of Human Nutrition and Dietetics Vol 13(4) Aug 2000, 243-248. *Ozawa, Y., Koyano, H., & Akama, T. (1999). Complete recovery from intractable bulimia nervosa by the surgical cure of primary hyperparathyroidism: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 26(1) Jul 1999, 107-110. *Palacios, A., Cohen, M. A., & Cobbs, R. (1991). Apathetic hyperthyroidism in middle age: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 21(4) 1991, 393-400. *Parker, P. E., Walter-Ryan, W. G., Pittman, C. S., & Folks, D. G. (1986). Lithium treatment of hyperthyroidism and mania: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 47(5) May 1986, 264-266. *Persad, E., Forbath, N., & Merskey, H. (1993). Hyperthyroidism after treatment with lithium: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 38(9) Nov 1993, 599-602. *Porta, S., Epple, A., Leitner, G., Frise, E., & et al. (1994). Impact of stress and triiodothyronine on plasma magnesium fractions: Life Sciences Vol 55(17) 1994, PL327-PL332. *Ramirez del Villar, E., Wurst Zevallos, G., Bouroncle Carreon, J. M., & Uribe, L. J. (1973). Beta-adrenergic blockage in hyperthyroidism: Use of propanolol as a unique treatment for preparing hyperthyroid patients for partial thyroidectomy: Revista de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 36(2) Jun 1973, 107-116. *Rastogi, R. B., Lapierre, Y. D., & Singhal, R. L. (1979). Diazepam modifies L-triiodothyronine-stimulated changes in behaviour and the metabolism of brain norepinephrine, dopamine and 5-hydroxytryptamine--A possible mechanism of action: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 15 1979, 7-20. *Rastogi, R. B., & Singhal, R. L. (1976). Influence of neonatal and adult hyperthyroidism on behavior and biosynthetic capacity for norepinephrine, dopamine and 5-hydroxytryptamine in rat brain: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 198(3) Sep 1976, 609-618. *Rastogi, R. B., Singhal, R. L., & Lapierre, Y. D. (1977). Involvement of central noradrenergic system in the mediation of behavioral suppressant effects of diazepam in hyperthyroid rats: Psychiatric Journal of the University of Ottawa Vol 2(3) Sep 1977, 97-101. *Reus, V. I. (1986). Behavioral disturbances associated with endocrine disorders: Annual Review of Medicine Vol 37 1986, 205-214. *Rodewig, K. (1993). Psychosomatic aspects of hyperthyroidism with a special focus on Grave's disease: A review: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 43(8) Aug 1993, 271-277. *Rodewig, K., Heckmann, C., Leitz, K., & Rudorff, K.-H. (1997). Is there a particular vulnerability to stress in patients with Graves' disease? : Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 43(2) 1997, 153-165. *Rose, D. (1947). Comparisons of fetal development in normal and hyperthyroid rats: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 40(2) Apr 1947, 87-105. *Rozendaal, F. P. (2005). Thyreotoxicosis in the elderly: Aspecific signs may cause a delay in diagnosis: Tijdschrift voor Gerontologie en Geriatrie Vol 36(2) May 2005, 77-80. *Ruesga, E. A., Maza, A. M., Alfonso, A. E., & Gordon, M. S. (2006). Hyperthyroidism and eating disorder: A propos of a case: Anales de Psiquiatria Vol 22(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 250-251. *Sala-Roca, J., Assumpcio Marti-Carbonell, M., Garau, A., Darbra, S., & Balada, F. (2002). Effects of chronic dysthyroidism on activity and exploration: Physiology & Behavior Vol 77(1) Sep 2002, 125-133. *Sandin, B. (1981). Personality traits in hyperthyroidism: Psiquis: Revista de Psiquiatria, Psicologia y Psicosomatica Vol 2(6) Nov-Dec 1981, 231-241. *Sandin, B., & Perez, D. (1982). Hyperthyroidism: Personality and psychopathology: Revista de Psicologia General y Aplicada Vol 37(4) 1982, 753-771. *Sandrini, M., Marrama, D., Vergoni, A. V., & Bertolini, A. (1992). Repeated administration of triiodothyronine enhances the susceptibility of rats to isoniazid- and picrotoxin-induced seizures: Life Sciences Vol 51(10) 1992, 765-770. *Schlote, B., Nowotny, B., Schaaf, L., Kleinbohl, D., & et al. (1992). Subclinical hyperthyroidism: Physical and mental state of patients: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 241(6) Jul 1992, 357-364. *Schlote, B., Schaaf, L., Schmidt, R., Pohl, T., & et al. (1992). Mental and physical state in subclinical hyperthyroidism: Investigations in a normal working population: Biological Psychiatry Vol 32(1) Jul 1992, 48-56. *Shapiro, E. G., & Johanson, I. B. (1985). The development of aversive responses to quinine in hyperthyroid rats: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 43(3) May 1985, 274-286. *Sier, H. C., Hartnell, J., Morley, J. E., Giuliano, A. E., & et al. (1988). Primary hyperparathyroidism and delirium in the elderly: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 36(2) Feb 1988, 157-170. *Simon, N. M., Blacker, D., Korbly, N. B., Sharma, S. G., Worthington, J. J., Otto, M. W., et al. (2002). Hypothryoidism and hyperthyroidism in anxiety disorders revisited: New data and literature review: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 69(1-3) May 2002, 209-217. *Steinberg, P. I. (1994). A case of paranoid disorder associated with hyperthyroidism: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 39(3) Apr 1994, 153-156. *Stern, R. A., Robinson, B., Thorner, A. R., Arruda, J. E., & et al. (1996). A survey study of neuropsychiatric complaints in patients with Graves' disease: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 8(2) Spr 1996, 181-185. *Stowell, C. P., & Barnhill, J. W. (2005). Acute Mania in the Setting of Severe Hypothyroidism: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 46(3) May-Jun 2005, 259-261. *Sturges, L. V., Logan, A. C., Semenchuk, E., & Goetsch, V. L. (1996). Thyroid hormones, psychophysiological reactivity, and anxiety: Journal of Psychopathology and Behavioral Assessment Vol 18(2) Jun 1996, 173-181. *Thomsen, A. F., & Kessing, L. V. (2005). Increased risk of hyperthyroidism among patients hospitalized with bipolar disorder: Bipolar Disorders Vol 7(4) Aug 2005, 351-357. *Trzepacz, P. T., McCue, M., Klein, I., Greenhouse, J., & et al. (1988). Psychiatric and neuropsychological response to propranolol in Graves' disease: Biological Psychiatry Vol 23(7) Apr 1988, 678-688. *Trzepacz, P. T., McCue, M., Klein, I., Levey, G. S., & et al. (1988). A psychiatric and neuropsychological study of patients with untreated Graves' disease: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 10(1) Jan 1988, 49-55. *Valenta, L. J., Elias, A. N., & Weber, D. J. (1981). Hyperthyroidism and propylthiouracil-induced agranulocytosis during chronic lithium carbonate therapy: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 138(12) Dec 1981, 1605-1607. *Van Uitert, R. L., & Russakoff, L. M. (1979). Hyperthyroid chorea mimicking psychiatric disease: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 136(9) Sep 1979, 1208-1210. *Vestergaard, P., & Mosekilde, L. (2003). Cohort study on effects of parathyroid surgery on multiple outcomes in primary hyperparathyroidism: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 327(7414) Sep 2003, 1-5. *Vogt, M. B. (1986). Neonatal hyperthyroidism in the rat: The effects of thyroxine on the development of taste-guided behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vogt, M. B., & Rudy, J. W. (1986). Neonatal hyperthyroidism in the rat: Thyroxine accelerates the development of unconditioned but not learned responses to tastes: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 46(3) Nov 1986, 358-371. *Wallace, J. E., MacCrimmon, D. J., & Goldberg, W. M. (1980). Acute hyperthyroidism: Cognitive and emotional correlates: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 89(4) Aug 1980, 519-527. *Walter-Ryan, W. G., & Fahs, J. J. (1987). The problem with parsimony: Mania and hyperthyroidism: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 48(7) Jul 1987, 289-290. *Walters, S. N. (1980). The effects of hypothyroidism and hyperthyroidism on central nervous systems myelin proteins during maturation in the rat: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Werneck, A. L. d. S., Gurgel, L. C. d. A., de Mello, L. M., & de Albuquerque, G. Q. (2003). Sudden sensorineural hearing loss: A case report supporting the immunologic theory: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 61(4) Dec 2003, 1018-1022. *Williams, I. K. (1984). Visual discrimination learning and dysthyroid states in the adult male hooded rat: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wilson, W. H., & Jefferson, J. W. (1985). Thyroid disease, behavior, and psychopharmacology: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 26(6) Jun 1985, 481-492. *Wong, C., Birmingham, C. L., & Tildesley, H. D. (1987). Hyperthyroidism and bulimia: Case report: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 6(6) Nov 1987, 763-765. *Yang, H., Liu, T., & Zang, D. (2000). A study of stressful life events before the onset of hyperthyroidism: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 14(3) Jan 2000, 201-202. *Zaloga, G. P., Finton, C., Cook, D., & Dons, R. (1986). Hyperthyroidism following surgical stress in previously euthyroid patients: Military Medicine Vol 151(3) Mar 1986, 169-172. *Zeitlhofer, J., Saletu, B., & Stary, J. (1983). Endocrine brain syndrome as a result of hyperthyreosis: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie, Psychopathologie und Psychotherapie Vol 31(3) 1983, 267-276. *Zeitlhofer, J., Saletu, B., Stary, J., & Ahmadi, R. (1984). Cerebral function in hyperthyroid patients: Psychopathology, psychometric variables, central arousal and time perception before and after thyreostatic therapy: Neuropsychobiology Vol 11(2) 1984, 89-93. *Zeng, Z., Ma, L., Luo, G., & Zhou, H. (2003). Clinical study of combined psychological treatments on hyperthyroidism: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 17(6) Jun 2003, 382-384. *Zubovic, I., Mikac, G., Biukovic, M., & Skrobic, M. (1993). Thyrotoxicosis and stress: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 25(1-2) 1993, 85-90. External links ;For Humans: *Ophthalmic Dictionary: Hyperthyroidism *Radiology Info - The radiology information resource for patients: Radioiodine (I -131) Therapy * National Center for Biotechnology Information * Thyroid Section of The Hormone Foundation * Hyperthyroidism Primer * Merck * Mayo Clinic ;For Felines: * Category:Thyroid disorders